gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Goodbye Gossip Girl
| season= 2 | number= 25 | image= Goodbyeport.jpg | airdate= May 18, 2009 | writer= Joshua Safran | director= Norman Buckley | previous= | next= Season 3 }}The Goodbye Gossip Girl 'is the 25th episode of the second season and the 43rd overall. It is also the season finale. ''Like everything on the Upper East Side, high school graduation is done a little differently. Who needs pomp and circumstance when you have paparazzi? ''-Gossip Girl'' Summary Gossip Girl decides to liven things up at graduation by sending out a shocking and damaging email blast, causing Serena to come up with a plan of attack. Meanwhile, Lily and Rufus reconcile and decide to take a big step, Chuck decides to make a revelation, and Nate plans to spend his summer rebelling against his family. Recap Blair and Serena have breakfast before they go to school for graduation. They discuss Serena's recent arrest and how publicity around her has been amped up ever since. Serena hopes for silence on Gossip Girl and Blair reminds her that Gossip Girl doesn't report on college so she's safe after they graduate. They then move on to Chuck admitting to Serena that he does love Blair. Serena asks if she told him about her and Nate breaking up and when Blair realizes he doesn't know, she wants to leave. At Constance/St. Jude's, Nate greets William, who says he's very proud of him. He leaves to go to his seat and Vanessa approaches Nate. He shares that he starts his internship the next week and he got Anne and William to sit together. She asks about him and Blair and he admits that they broke up. He also says he's sorry for how horribly he broke up with her. She forgives him and thanks him for convincing her to take the SATs because she's going to NYU in the fall. Dan comes over and Nate invites both of them to his graduation party that night. As Nate is walking away, Vanessa and Dan review the program and see something interesting inside. Elsewhere, Jenny tells Eric that the next year will be great with no social hierarchy or mean girls. However, she's interrupted by Penelope, Isabel, and Nelly. They explain that they're holding a contest to see who will become the new queen of Constance. Blair approaches and asks what's going on. Jenny says that the girls are looking for the next queen and Blair says that they don't get to decide, she does. Once she walks away, Penelope says that they no longer abide by Blair's rule anymore so they do get to pick. To decide, anyone who is interested has to bring them a juicy piece of gossip at Nate's party and whoever has the best piece, wins. They introduce her to Emma Boardman (from There Might be Blood), who is transferring to Constance, and explain that she is also competing to be queen. They walk away and Jenny declares that the monarchy will be ended that night. In the courtyard, Serena runs into Dan. She asks why he's alone and Dan explains that he's waiting to approve an insert in the program because his name was left off the list of graduates. A staff member comes out and shows him a rough draft, which he approves. Elsewhere, Blair greets Chuck and he asks how she is. She says she's great and she tries to say she loves him. However, she chickens out and instead says she's glad high school is over. Headmistress Queller then comes out and tells everyone to get in line to begin. Inside, Rufus and Jenny sit down next to Eric and Lily. Behind them, Eleanor and Cyrus take their seats as well. Eleanor explains that she and Cyrus were just talking about what a wonderful couple Lily and Rufus make. Cyrus adds that they think they should get married and Lily remarks that they had a destination but no longer do. Graduation then begins and the graduates enter into the hall. As the Headmistress Queller begins her opening speech, Blair admits to Serena that she can't believe she chickened out. Serena assures her that they're beginning new things and can move on. Blair is encouraged by her speech and decides no one can take their moment away. Immediately after, a Gossip Girl blast comes in. In it, she labels Nate as Class Whore, Dan the Ultimate Insider, Chuck as Class Coward, Blair as Class Weakling, and Serena as Irrelevant after Graduation. The class is then asked to stand for applause and Serena tells Blair that Gossip Girl is going down. At the VDW's, the after grad luncheon is in full swing. Serena tells everyone that Gossip Girl has ruined graduation and she needs to be stopped. Nelly is unsure of this plan, as are Penelope and Isabel. They back out and walk away. Serena tells Blair, Chuck, and Nate that GG was wrong about them all and they hesitantly agree. Nate, seeing William, decides to do damage control and goes over to talk to him. Upstairs, Rufus apologizes to Lily for what happened earlier. She asks if he means the fight before graduation or not wanting to marry her and he says he's still angry at her trying to give him money behind his back. She replies that they've both made mistakes but they can't move forward if they can't forgive each other. Before he can respond, she leaves to go see her guests. Meanwhile, Nate pulls William aside and fills him in out his relationship with Catherine Beaton; and how she paid him to sleep with her. William promises to protect him if the story ever comes out but to hope it never does. Chuck approaches Nate afterwards and asks where his girlfriend is. Confused, Nate says that him and Blair broke up. Elsewhere, Serena tries to get Dan and Vanessa to join her vendetta against GG. However, Dan is uninterested because he wants to move on with his life and Serena takes it as him not wanting to be friends anymore after high school. Hurt, she congratulates him and wishes him a good life before walking away. Afterwards, he and Vanessa decide to leave. On the staircase, Serena, Blair, Nate, and Chuck decide that GG goes to or went to Constance and is the same age as them. They realize that if she fits the criteria, she's in the penthouse right then. They look through the Facebook profiles of graduating senior girls but find no one of interest. Chuck suggests Nelly, but Serena says she's been with her too many times during a blast for it to be her. She decides to speed things up and has Chuck silence the room so she can send a tip and figure out who's phone rings. As Chuck begins to speak, Jonathan's phone rings and the gang realizes he is Gossip Girl. They bring him upstairs, where he explains that over Spring Break he hacked into GG's server and has access to every email she receives. Jenny looks over all the emails trying to find a good piece of gossip and Eric and Jonathan explain their theory that GG either renders tips irrelevant or waits until the perfect moment to release them. Serena asks for a moment alone with Jonathan and Jenny shows Eric a tip that she could use to win and abolish the monarchy forever with. That night at the loft, Dan tells Rufus that he and Vanessa are going to the movies. Rufus advises him to go to Nate's party and he should honor the four years at St. Jude's by going. Dan thinks it over and decides to go. Once he's gone, Rufus calls Lily but hears her phone ringing louder and louder as she comes to the door. She enters and says that she feels old after seeing Serena graduate high school. She explains that she wants to do something young and crazy with him; and shows that she brought a six pack of beer and something she found in Chuck's room. At the Waldorf's, Eleanor asks Blair if she's dressing for someone special. Blair says she is and Eleanor says Cyrus told her about Chuck running away after Blair revealed how she felt. She asks if she will be seeing him that night and tells her not to let him get away with it. At Nate's party, a drunken Nelly tries to confess to Dan that she has a crush on him but runs away before she can. Meanwhile, Blair spots Chuck arriving and goes to talk to him. On her way over, Jenny stops her and reveals that Gossip Girl knows about her sleeping with Jack on New Year's Eve. She also tells Blair about the competition to be queen but Blair says that if GG were going to share that, she would have do it already. Jenny tries again, telling Blair that she is no longer queen and hasn't been for awhile. Blair replies that she never had what it takes to be queen and walks away. Angry, Jenny tells Isabel and Nelly to find Penelope because her gossip is too juicy to wait until midnight for. Elsewhere, Blair and Chuck go to an empty room together. Blair slowly undresses, and asks Chuck how he feels about each of her clothing items. Finally, she asks how he feels about her but before he can answer, their phones ring with a GG blast. Everyone begins to read it and she reveals the biggest secrets she has on everyone: Blair sleeping with Jack on New Year's, Dan sleeping with Rachel and being arrested, Chuck sleeping with Vanessa, and Nate stopping Jenny's photoshoot with Agnes and Max. She also directly blames Serena for the gossip bombs being dropped in the blast. Afterwards, Chuck becomes angry with Blair for sleeping with Jack. Dan, Jenny, and Nate get into it over the photoshoot and Dan being in jail but Serena tries to break it up. Everyone then turns to Serena and blame her for ever being on GG in the first place. Nate and Dan defend her, but Blair says that Dan's label was the only one that was true. They argue until Blair says that despite his trying not to be like them, he is. She walks away and Penelope asks Jenny what she wanted to tell her. Jenny replies that it doesn't matter now and ends the conversation. Blair follows Chuck back into the room they were in. She tells him that she loves him and asks him to say it back to prove that every bad thing they've gone through together was for something. He replies that maybe it was, but it's not anymore and leaves the room. At the loft, Rufus and Lily go through old Lincoln Hawk memorabilia. They realize that maybe it will never be the "right" time for them to be together and Rufus finally asks Lily to marry him. She accepts and they kiss. Outside, Serena worries that if she doesn't fix what she did that night, she will lost all her friends from high school. She also thinks about how next year Gossip Girl will target all new people and she doesn't want that for them. Nate asks what she can do about it and she decides to send a text to Gossip Girl, bluffing that she knows who she is and will tell unless she shows who she is. Inside the party, Blair finds Jenny in the bathroom. She gives her a new piece of gossip: that she was rejected by Chuck once again. She advises Jenny to keep her eye on the prize because she chooses her as the new queen of Constance. At The Oak Room, Nate and Serena wait for Gossip Girl. Dan shows up and says he looped them. He asks Serena why she's really on a vendetta and she finally admits that she doesn't want to be irrelevant. He tells her that she never will be and that GG was wrong about her. Blair then arrives, followed by Vanessa, Jenny, and everyone else. Once they're there, the real GG sends another blast saying that everyone who sends in tips could be considered Gossip Girl, as they are all the reason she exists. She also says that she'll be coming with them to college and Serena offers to buy everyone drinks. She and Blair make up, and Blair sadly shares that she and Chuck are over for good. A week later, Lily and Rufus have officially come out as engaged and he and Jenny have moved into the VDW penthouse. Eric and Jenny unpack the waffle iron and Eric asks if she wants to fire it up. She says she can't, as she's meeting Blair. In Serena's room, she packs for a trip to Europe. She and Blair talk about things and Blair admits she's seen the blasts about Chuck traveling through Europe. Afterwards, she gifts Serena with a framed picture of her mugshot and Serena laughs before saying she'll put it in her dorm room at Brown. Serena asks her to come along, but Blair says that after the year that she has had, she needs a moment to breathe and contemplate the failure of her life. At NYU, Dan and Vanessa have coffee at a cafe. Dan admits that he kind of misses high school and everyone there. Nate also comes to the cafe and says he quit his internship after the mayor started hitting on him. He asks Vanessa if he can go backpacking with her but she says she's taking someone else. Nate asks who and a random guy comes over and says she's taking him. He calls Vanessa by the wrong name and Nate realizes he's lying. Vanessa agrees to bring Nate along and they go off together. When they're gone, the guy laughs that he tried to do a good deed and Nate got the girl. Dan asks if he goes to NYU and the guy explains that he will be, as he just transferred from Boston University. He introduces himself as Scott and Dan says maybe he'll see him around. Meanwhile, Penelope, Isabel, and Nelly are about to give Emma a diamond encrusted headband to wear as the new queen but Blair snatches it away. She reveals that her and Jenny sent all the secrets Jenny learned when she was trying to help Nelly in to Gossip Girl; who just revealed them in a blast. She then hands over the headband to Jenny, who puts it on. Penelope asks Blair how she can let a girl from Brooklyn carry on their legacy, and Blair replies that there is such thing as a foreign queen. She also adds that since Rufus is marrying Lily, she is richer than they are. Jenny sits down and begins dictating her new rules for the upcoming year. Blair leaves the restaurant. Back at the cafe, Scott calls his mom to say he's been meeting some nice people. He looks over the Rolling Stone photo of Rufus while he was in Lincoln Hawk, and the newspaper piece from when Rufus and Lily attended the opera. In the background, Dan receives a call from Georgina; saying she got his money back and that she'll be at NYU next fall too. In an office, it's revealed that she is definitely going to school there and is attempting to room with Blair. On the street, Serena runs into Carter. He says he has something she should know before she goes, and he reveals he knows where her father is. Surprised, she tells him to get in the car so they can leave. Elsewhere, Blair is walking home when she sees Chuck waiting for her. She asks what he's doing there and he says he traveled all through Europe to gather her favorite things. She asks why he came back, and he tells her that she was right; that he was a coward and he realized he had to come back for her. However, Blair feels that she can't believe him because he's hurt her too many times but he swears that she can believe him this time. She asks if that's it and he finally says he loves her too. She kisses him and he continues to tell her he loves her as they embrace. Starring Main Cast * Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen * Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf * Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey * Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald * Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass * Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams * Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey * Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen * Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Cast * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen * Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf * Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose * Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks * Sebastian Stan as Carter Baizen * Amanda Setton as Penelope Shafai * Yin Chang as Nelly Yuki * Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates * James Naughton as William van der Bilt * Jan Maxwell as Headmistress Queller * Chris Riggi as Scott Rosson * Matt Doyle as Jonathan Whitney * Stella Maeve as Emma Boardman * Reed Berney as Mr. Prescott Soundtrack * Season of Love by Shiny Toy Guns * Zero by Yeah Yeah Yeahs * The Future Is Where We Belong by Hotpipes * The Stars Just Blink For Us by Say Hi * I Just Wanna Be Free Man by The Handcuffs * Bet You Never Thought by Brighton, MA * November Was White, December Was Grey by Say Hi * The Summer by Coconut Records Memorable Quotes 'Blair (to Serena): '''You're famous because you got arrested. ''Of course ''this happened to you! _________________________________ '''Nate: '''Last summer, I had an affair with an older woman. '''William: '''Oh, my boy, welcome to Washington. _________________________________ '''Jenny: '''Blair, wake up. You're not queen anymore. You haven't been for awhile. '''Blair: '''And you're not going to be either if you tell anyone what you know. I'm sorry I wasted my time on you. You don't have what it takes. You never did. Now, if you'll excuse me. _________________________________ '''Blair: '''What do you know about ''anything? After all, your label was the only one that was true. '''Dan: '''You mean... what she said about the insider? Are you kidding? '''Blair: '''You're friends with Nate Archibald! You played on the soccer team, you got into Yale, you got the lead role in the school play, you got published in The New Yorker, you had sex with a teacher! '''Nelly: ''Plus you dated the most popular girl in school and ignored the rest of us. '''Blair: '''You pretend not to be like us, but you are. To the bone. _________________________________ '''Blair (on sleeping with Jack): '''You're not mad at me because of that. Just like I'm not mad at you about Vanessa. '''Chuck: 'Stop ''telling me what I feel. '''Blair: '''We're just doing what we always do: finding excuses. Well, I won't do it anymore. I know you told Serena you love me. '''Chuck: '''Serena heard wrong. '''Blair: '''Last year, you told Nate. This year, you told Serena. You tell everyone but me. Why can't you tell me? Is Gossip Girl right about you being a coward? '''Chuck: '''That's not true and you know it! '''Blair: '''Gossip Girl can be right about you all she wants, but I won't let her be right about me. I will not be weak anymore. You can't run. You have to stay here and hear it this time. Chuck Bass... I love you. I love you... so much it consumes me. I love you... and I know you love me too. Tell me you love me. Then everything we've done - all the gossip and the lies and the hurt will have been for something. Tell me it was for something. '''Chuck: '''Maybe it was. But it's not anymore. _________________________________ '''Rufus: '''Maybe this didn't turn out to be the romance we thought it would be when we first me. '''Lily: '''Well, it's more like "Choose Your Own Adventure." '''Rufus: '''Maybe it just wasn't the right time. Maybe it never will be. What if it is? What if we're just too stubborn to see it? I don't want to miss out. '''Lily: '''Well, neither do I. '''Rufus: '''I don't have a ring '*pulls out a Lincoln Hawk paper bracelet* 'so this will have to do. '''Lily: '''Rufus, what are you doing? '''Rufus: '''Marry me, Lily. Marry me. I know that will make me your, uh, fifth husband. So? '''Lily: '''Yes. _________________________________ '''Blair: '''That's the thing. You need to be cold to be queen. Anne Boleyn thought only with her heart and she got her head chopped off. So, her daughter Elizabeth made a vow never to marry a man. She married her country. Forget boys. Keep your eye on the prize, Jenny Humphrey. You can't make people love you... but you can make them fear you. _________________________________ '''Nate: '''Wait, wait, wait... ''Dan ''is Gossip Girl? '''Dan: '''Gossip Girl? You crazy? _________________________________ '''Blair: '''Why aren't you in Europe? '''Chuck: '''I was in Paris... but only to get your favorite macaroons from Pierre Hermé. '''Blair: '''And Germany? '''Chuck: '''To pick up your favorite Falke stockings. You know how I adore them. '''Blair: '''What are you doing here then? '''Chuck: '''You were right. I was a coward running away again but everywhere I went, you caught up with me. So I had to come back. '''Blair: '''I want to believe you... but I can't. You've hurt me too many times. '''Chuck: '''You can believe me this time. '''Blair: '''Oh. That's it? '''Chuck: '''I love you too. _________________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''The Goodbye Girl. * This is the second season finale to feature Serena, Blair, Dan, Chuck, Nate, Vanessa, Rufus, Lily, Georgina and Eric and the first to feature Eleanor and Cyrus. * Gossip Girl tips that were never reported include Blair purging her lunch during sophomore year, Chuck having sexual problems, the longest book Nate has ever read being Dr. Seuss, Blair peeking on Aaron Rose in the shower, Nate having three nipples, Nate turning Howard Archibald in, Dan not being able to afford Yale, and Dorota being an illegal immigrant. * Several of the named people who sent Gossip Girl tips are the names of producers and workers on the set of Gossip Girl. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season Finale